The present invention relates to a tool useful for removing remnant pieces of spark plug boots which occasionally beak off when the boot is removed.
Sparks plugs on combustion engines must periodically be removed and cleaned (or replaced). However, problems occur in removing spark plugs. For example, the spark plugs are often located within a tube or deep cylindrical hole, making it difficult to access and remove the spark plug. This location also makes it difficult to even disconnect and remove the protective insulating boot and electrical conductor connected to a top of the spark plug. Part of the reason is because of the small clearance around the boot (i.e., limited access to grip the boot), and a tendency of the boot to literally suction onto and/or bond to a top of the spark plug. Part of the reason is because oil and foreign matter get into the tube adjacent the boot, causing the boot to literally bake onto the spark plug when the engine gets hot. As a result, the act of removing the boots often tears them, thus leaving a remnant piece or even a remnant ring (such as about ¼″ to ½″ in length) on the spark plug. The remnant piece makes it difficult to engage the hex shoulder of a spark plug to unscrew and remove it. I have found that this problem is particularly common (and aggravating) in some vehicles, including passenger cars, trucks, marine vehicles, and motorcycles, such as recent model Toyota Camrys, Saturns, Ford Triton V-8s, 2004 Kawasaki 800 & 1500 model motorcycles, and some boats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,088 discloses a tool for pulling the lead wires from engine spark plugs, the tool having a forked bottom. The present invention is not for pulling lead wires from engine spark plugs but rather for removing remnant pieces of the spark plug boot when they break off. In addition, the present invention does not have a forked bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,697 discloses a device for removing a boot from a spark plug which requires 4 elements. The tool of the present invention requires only one element. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,697 will not do what the tool of the present invention does.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,197 discloses a spark plug wire pulling tool requiring 7 elements and does not do what the tool of the present invention does. Further, the tool of the present invention has only one element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,697 discloses a spark terminal removal tool requiring 5 elements and does not do what the tool of the present invention does. Further, the tool of the present invention has only one element.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,419 discloses a spark plug boot removal tool requiring 4 elements and does not do what the tool of the present invention does. Further, the tool of the present invention has only one element.
None of the above inventions are capable of removing the remnant pieces of spark plug boots that the present invention can do.